


Desperate Times

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Jisung won't stay off of Jaemin's bed and it's driving Jaemin crazy
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Desperate Times

“Park Jisung! Wake up the fuck up and get the hell out of my bed!” Jaemin shouted. He was tired of telling the boy to stay off of his bed. Jaemin just wanted to go to sleep but of course Jisung had decided Jaemin’s bed was more convenient than his own so here Jaemin was, shoving a sleepy Jisung out of his bed and onto the floor. Jisung grumbled as he climbed into his own bed and Jaemin just laid there seething. He’d told Jisung a thousand times to stay out of his bed but it felt like every few nights Jaemin was shoving Jisung onto the floor. Jaemin knew he needed to do something drastic and by the time he fell asleep he had a pretty good plan worked out.

The next day they all had a free day, other than Renjun who went to do his radio show, and Jisung had gone out with Chenle so Jaemin knew this was the perfect time to put his plan into action. Jaemin sent a basic ‘wyd’ text to Jeno and within a couple of minutes he was pressed against his mattress with the larger boy on top of him and kissing his way down Jaemin’s neck.

After a little while Jaemin wanted to be in control so he flipped the two over, now straddling Jeno. Jaemin pulled the older boy’s shirt over his head and started kissing his way down Jeno’s chest. The effort Jeno had been putting into working out was really paying off and Jaemin couldn’t deny how much he loved Jeno’s body. Pausing at his nipples Jaemin started sucking on Jeno’s left nipple and reached over to pinch the right one between his fingers. Jeno’s nipples had always been super sensitive and Jaemin knew he was getting to the older boy from the way Jeno was grinding his rock hard cock against Jaemin’s thigh. After a couple minutes Jaemin switched to suck on Jeno’s right nipple and play with the left one. Jeno was getting impatient and soon he was pushing Jaemin lower towards the very obvious tent in his sweatpants.

Jaemin smirked at the impact he was having on Jeno and kissed his way down Jeno’s prominent abs as he tugged Jeno’s sweatpants off of him leaving Jeno in just a tight pair of black briefs that left almost nothing to the imagination. Jaemin scooted lower on the bed and gripped onto Jeno’s hard cock through the briefs. The older boy let out a hiss as Jaemin licked at the cloth covered erection before sucking on the outline of the head of Jeno’s dick.

“Jaem, please.” Jeno whimpered and Jaemin felt a little bad seeing just how hard Jeno was so he pulled the briefs down and grabbed onto the large cock. Jeno moaned immediately at the feeling of Jaemin's hand on his cock. Jaemin sucked Jeno’s dick into his mouth, going down until he felt the large head hit his throat. Jaemin could do many things but deepthroating Jeno was something he didn’t wanna try after his first few failed attempts. Instead Jaemin just focused on working as much of the thick cock he could get into his mouth, wrapping a hand around the remaining bit and used the drool dripping out of his mouth and sliding along the shaft to help him.

Jeno didn’t make it more than a few minutes before he started thrusting up into Jaemin’s mouth. At first his thrusts were gentle but pretty soon he was grabbing onto Jaemin’s hair, shoving his cock as far as he could get it into Jaemin’s mouth and cumming down the boy’s throat.

Jeno had never been great at lasting very long but he made up for it with his extremely fast recovery time. Jeno was pretty much always able to make it through at least two, sometimes even three, orgasms before needing a break.

Once he came down from his high he lifted Jaemin back up and flipped them over so Jaemin was once again on his back. Jeno leaned in and kissed Jaemin, the taste of his own cum on Jaemin’s lips driving him crazy. “I kinda wanna ride you right now.” Jeno said, seeing Jaemin’s eyes widen at the statement. It wasn’t often that Jeno bottomed for Jaemin so Jeno knew the other would be more than happy to oblige.

“Fuck ok. Do you need prep?” Jaemin asked, slightly shocked when Jeno said he had stretched himself before coming to the younger’s room. Jeno reached down and pulled down Jaemin’s sweatpants along with briefs, simply tucking them under Jaemin’s balls to get easy access to Jaemin's dick. Jeno spit onto his hand slathering Jaemin’s hard cock in his saliva before applying a little more spit to his own hole.

Reaching back to hold Jaemin’s cock still Jeno slowly sunk down the long shaft until he felt Jaemin’s trimmed pubes brushing against his ass. After a moment to adjust, Jeno slowly lifted himself up and let gravity impale him on Jaemin’s cock. “Fuck” Jeno cried out before repeating the action. Jeno began picking up his pace and Jaemin started thrusting up, his dick hitting Jeno’s prostate with every few bounces bringing the older boy closer and closer to cumming.

“Fuck I’m getting close again.” Jeno groaned out. Jaemin didn’t answer, instead he grabbed Jeno’s hips and started fucking up into him even harder. After another minute Jeno couldn’t take it anymore, reaching down he grabbed onto his aching cock and stroked it and almost instantly started shooting his cum onto Jaemin’s shirt. Jaemin didn’t care about the cum now staining his shirt, he had laundry to do anyway, instead he kept on thrusting into Jeno’s tight hole fucking Jeno right through his orgasm.

Once he’d come down from his second orgasm in the course of half an hour Jeno told Jaemin to stop and slid off the younger boys still hard cock. “You good for more? I still want you to fuck me.” Jaemin asked. Jeno was a little surprised. He’d expected Jaemin to just want a blowjob to finish or something, but who was Jeno to complain since he didn’t have anything better to do that day.

“Yeah let me go grab some water I’ll be right back.” Jeno answered. While Jeno was gone Jaemin got out of his bed and pulled off the rest of his clothes before reaching under the bed to grab the bottle of lube he kept there. Quickly slicking up his own fingers and placing a pillow under his ass Jaemin plunged two fingers into his tight hole. By the time Jeno was back Jaemin was up to three fingers, pumping them in and out of his warm hole and letting out moans that would put a porn star to shame.

“Wow, you really are eager huh?” Jeno joked as he grabbed onto Jaemin’s wrist pulling his fingers out of the loosened hole, only to replace them with three of his own fingers. Jeno had more than enough experience with Jaemin’s hole and it took him a few seconds before he began attacking the boy’s prostate as he reached up and wrapped his other hand around Jaemin’s throbbing cock. A minute later Jaemin was digging his nails into Jeno’s shoulder and cumming onto his tight abs and Jeno’s hand.

Jeno let go of Jaemin's cock and pulled his fingers from his hole. Leaning forward Jeno licked Jaemin's cum from the boy's stomach. “You still want me fuck y-”

“Yes!” Jaemin cut Jeno off before he could even finish the question and handed him the lube. Jeno, somewhat shocked, shrugged and slicked up his large cock, as well as Jaemin’s hole, with the lube before placing Jaemin’s legs on his shoulders and lining himself up with the prepped entrance.

Jaemin hissed as Jeno’s huge cock filled him up meanwhile Jeno let out a moan at the feeling of Jaemin’s hole sucking him in. “Fuck baby you take me so well.” Jeno groaned out but Jaemin just moaned a response and signaled for Jeno to start fucking him. Jeno started off gentle, thinking Jaemin’s probably a little extra sensitive having just camem but Jaemin wasn’t having it and told Jeno to fuck him harder.

Jeno does as he’s told and pretty soon Jaemin’s bent in half as Jeno fucks him as hard as ever and Jaemin’s loving every second of it. Jaemin’s eyes rolled back as Jeno targeted his prostate with each thrust driving Jaemin crazy and bringing him closer to another orgasm. Jeno pulled out, figuring Jaemin was getting close,  
and flipped the younger boy onto his stomach and quickly slammed himself back inside Jaemin once again. After another few minutes Jeno snaked his arm around Jaemin’s body pulling him up so that Jeno’s chest is pressed against Jaemin’s back and fucks into him somehow even harder.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum again.” Jaemin said in between pants and reached down to wrap a hand around his aching cock as Jeno fucked directly into his sweet spot. Jaemin practically screamed as his orgasm hit him like a truck, feeling as if Jeno was fucking the cum right out of him. Jaemin sprayed his load all over the sheets and slumping forward, letting Jeno use his hole to reach his own orgasm.

“Fuck I’m almost there Jaemin!” Jeno moaned out, moving to pull out before he felt Jaemin reach back and grab his arm, Jeno could tell from Jaemin's eyes it was his way of saying he wanted Jeno to cum inside of him. Never one to disappoint during sex Jeno roughly grabbed onto Jaemin’s hips, slamming himself into Jaemin a few more times before firing his cum deep inside the other boy.

Carefully pulling out Jeno collapsed next to Jaemin. Although Jeno was able to recover pretty quickly three orgasms in less than two hours was still a pretty exhausting experience. Looking over at Jaemin Jeno nudged the other boy, “Hey are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Jaemin said back, not opening his eyes.

“OH MY GOD EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!” Jisung’s shriek made Jeno bolt upright. “OH MY GOD OH MY GOD RENJUN HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jisung shouted as he ran down the hallway. Jeno looked down to see Jaemin smirking.

“That should keep him out of my bed for a while.” Jaemin said, still not opening his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain why but I swear Jeno fucks like he's still 16. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
